


All I want for Christmas

by TammyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Prowl/Jazz fluff written for the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not close to Christmas anymore but hey, love is love and the P/J needs to be aired.  
> Enjoy!

Christmas filled the Ark; it hung from the ceilings, covered every doorway and somehow sprouted from any flat surface. Tinsel, wreaths, holly, ornaments, lights and tiny statues of a particular barn scene.

Prowl had no idea where the inhabitants of the Ark had found everything that now decorated the ship but he wasn’t about to ruin the high morale by ordering it taken down, no matter how many protocols it breached or how often Red Alert came to him with a complaint about tinsel over a camera.

The only aspect that Prowl had stopped from going overboard was the fake snow. Situated as they were in a desert, they didn’t get the flakes of frozen water that settled over large sections of the country and some Autobots had decided they would bring snow to the Ark.

There had been some upset faces when Prowl had banned the substance inside the Ark but that had changed quickly when Jazz had asked if they could use it outside. Against his better judgment Prowl had allowed the fake snow to be used on the exterior and in the viewports of the ship. The ship now appeared to be a mound of white amongst the red and brown of the desert.

The scent of pine grew stronger as Prowl made his way towards the ‘rec.room’. The large room was in fact the commissary and had originally been used for refuelling and the occasional speech from Prime. Since their landing on Earth it had become more of a multi-purpose gathering space. Most of the general areas of the base had been destroyed during the crash landing.

Prowl could hear voices reverberating up the hallway, his audios picking up the different voices involved in the conversation.

“See ya, ma mechs.”

“Oh come on, Jazz. Just tell us who it is.”

“Why should I? You’ll just have to find out when he does.” Jazz cackled and Prowl frowned.

Jazz’s intentions had been the favourite subject for discussion over the last two weeks. One of his confidants had let it slip that he was planning on confessing his love for a mech on Christmas Eve. The rumour had spread like wildfire through the Ark until Jazz had finally stood up and confirmed it. The ensuing debate as to who Jazz was in love with had kept the base interested, and now the moment of revelation was almost upon them.

Prowl felt an unwelcome pinch in his spark every time the event was brought up. Needless to say he wasn’t in the best Christmas spirit.

“Just give us a clue.” Sideswipe’s voice called out.

Prowl could see Jazz standing in the doorway to the rec.room with his back to the door, his attention still on the mechs inside.

“Nah, go frag ya-selves.” The insult was thrown with a happy laugh and Prowl knew it wasn’t intended to offend.

Just as he was about to step around Jazz to enter the room, the spymaster stepped back and collided with him. Prowl reached out to steady Jazz as they stumbled. His hands curling around Jazz’s upper arms as he spun.

“Woah, didn’ see ya there, Prowler. Thanks.”

“Perhaps you should not walk backwards while your attention is in front of you.” Prowl replied.

Jazz laughed and nodded. “Ya probably right.”

From the left Sideswipe whistled. “Yo, bots. Optics up.”

Prowl tilted his head back to see a small display of greenery hanging above them. Identification and a quick search on the humans’ internet informed him that it was Mistletoe. He lowered his confused gaze to Jazz, one of the few mechs who could read his subtle facial expressions.

Jazz grinned. “Mistletoe. The humans hang it over doorways and if two people walk under it they have ta kiss.”

Prowl’s face locked down, the traces of emotion were blanked, leaving him completely unreadable. “Such a ritual is inappropriate on a military installation.”

“Who won?” Blaster asked Smokescreen.

The blue Praxian pulled out a datapad. “Closest is Ratchet. He had ‘Prowl quotes protocol.”

The mechs surrounding them groaned. Prowl let an annoyed look grow on his face, he detested it when bets were made on his behaviour. It was undignifying and embarrassing, he fully intended to have a discussion with Smokescreen about it.

Prowl made to move away but Jazz’s hands locked onto his forearms. “Ya have to kiss me, Prowl. It’s the rules.”

“No. As we are not human I feel no inclination to participate in human traditions.”

“Aww, come on party pooper. Just kiss him.” Sideswipe said, his optics bright with mischief. “Jazz, you kiss him.”

“Won’t that upset your lover, Jazz?” Smokescreen asked, getting a round of laughter in response.

Jazz was laughing too yet Prowl could not see what was so humorous. They were discussing molesting a superior officer as if it were a game.

“I don’t think it is appropriate.” Prowl repeated and tried to step back.

“Don’t be like that, Prowl. Jazz’ll be gentle.” Sunstreaker put in, his usually stern face showing more than a bit of amusement.

Prowl narrowed his optics at the gathered mechs, thankful it was only a handful as this was becoming increasingly embarrassing.

“Come on, Prowl, it’s just a bit o’ fun.” Jazz said.

“You would bow to their pressure and molest me?”

“Only with my mouth.” He replied grinning.

A bolt of heat exploded in Prowl’s spark but he made sure it did not appear on his faceplates. “That will not be necessary.”

Jazz’s head cocked to the side. “Would ya like me to molest ya with meh hands as well?”

Prowl blanked his face once again and consciously made sure his wings didn’t react to the comment.

“No.”

“They’ll stop being annoyin’ if ya kiss me. Ya can make it quick, I won’ be offended.”

Prowl controlled the frown that wanted to appear. Jazz wouldn’t be offended if he only kissed him quickly? Prowl wasn’t sure how to feel about that but _he_ was a bit offended. He would have liked to kiss Jazz for a long time but was obliged by Jazz’s comment to be quick.

“If it will mean I can continue with my day.”

Jazz grinned and tilted his head back. Prowl cast the surrounding mechs a dark look before lowering his head to meet Jazz’s lips with his own.

He almost sighed at the softness of Jazz’s lips, the sweet way they tasted told him Jazz had recently refuelled. He caught Jazz’s lower lip between his and drew on it slightly, Prowl could have happily stood there for a joor with Jazz in his arms but his processor reminded him of the audience and he moved his lips against Jazz’s for just a moment before stepping back.

Jazz’s hands slipped from his arms and Prowl turned away, embarrassed and unwilling to face the small crowd that was cheering behind him. He kept his optics on the far side of the room, refusing to look back at Jazz.

 

He could do this. He could definitely do this. Just another couple of hours and he would find the object of his affections and confess. He could do this.

Jazz mentally psyched himself up to combat the anxious feeling in his spark. It was one thing to love a mech from afar but to actually lay your spark at their feet and hope they didn’t stomp on it was another thing entirely.

He shifted the table he was moving further into the corner. They were clearing out a space for the Christmas party, an event Jazz was more than excited to participate in. The humans had a few good ideas in regards to their holidays, most didn’t really make sense but the spirit of the occasion was definitely something Jazz could get behind. In a corner of the room they already had a pile of presents sitting under a rather realistic painting of a Christmas tree, courtesy of Sunstreaker. Prowl and Hound hadn’t approved of bringing a real one into the base.

Jazz’s mind flicked back to the kiss Prowl had given him under the Mistletoe, a tingle rose in his circuits at the memory. Warm, smooth lips, strong arms and a pulsing spark against his plating; Jazz had been in heaven. He could have sworn Prowl hadn’t wanted to end the kiss and a small smile lifted Jazz’s lips at the thought. Perhaps his plans tonight would go far better than he had originally thought.

Only one mech on the entire base actually knew who Jazz had his sights set on. He’d told Jazz that Prowl was approaching the rec. room which had allowed him to get into position beneath the Mistletoe. Feigning surprise at bumping into Prowl had been easy; convincing him to kiss him was the hard part. Prowl was intensely private, Jazz knew he wouldn’t have been happy to be forced to kiss someone in such a public place. Yet Jazz had taken the chance, fear that his confession would be rejected made him want at least one kiss from the tactician before he went back to his lonely berth.

“Yo, Jazz! Can ya give me a hand with these lights?”

Jazz spun on his peds and trotted to help Blaster hang the last of the multi-coloured lights. Climbing the wall with the aid of his magnets, Jazz was able to attach the cable to a hook in the wall. He looked over his shoulder at the Christmas wonderland they had created, he was impressed with the work the Autobots had put in. Even the surlier minibots had helped with bringing the human tradition into the Ark. Tinsel hung from every possible mounting point; it draped over doorframes, strung across the room until it looked like an organic arachnid had spun a particularly sparkly web across the ceiling. Baubles hung from the tinsel, smacking some of the taller mechs in the head when they walked through.

Jazz smiled to himself, this would be a fantastic Christmas.

 

Music pumped at a comfortable level from Blaster’s stereo system. Jazz and Blaster had spent several joors transporting and setting up the equipment, fine tuning it as only their sensitive audios could.

High-grade flowed from the bar where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were entertaining the Autobots and humans crowded there with their ‘bartending’ skills. Jazz wasn’t too sure what that was supposed to mean, all he could see was them throwing containers in the air and flipping Autobot-sized glasses around. Thankfully they hadn’t broken anything yet.

Jazz laughed as Hound and Mirage told stories of their encounters with the Decepticons. Mirage’s amusement was a little more reserved than Hound’s but Jazz could see the straightforward mech had managed to breach some of his spy’s guards.

There was only one thing missing from this party, Jazz decided as he looked around. Prowl.

His prey hadn’t made an appearance yet and Jazz was fairly certain he was still in his office working. Prowl had never been one to overtly enjoy parties but he usually made the effort to socialize on these rare occasions. He said it made the army more comfortable with him if they saw he was more than an emotionless drone sending them into battle. Those words still made Jazz angry, Prowl was far from emotionless he was just better at hiding his emotions than everyone else.

Jazz drank the last of his cube as his comm. pinged.

“Jazzman here.”

_:Jazz, your target has left the office and looks to be heading to his quarters.:_

A grin spread on jazz’s face even as nervousness bloomed in his spark. “Thanks, Red. I owe ya.”

_:I assure you, I will call that in.:_

Jazz laughed and cut the communication. Now his plan was in motion, it was almost better that Prowl wasn’t coming to the rec. room, Jazz preferred to do this privately.

He tossed the pair a casual salute and eased his way out of the room, hoping no one saw him and decided to follow. A quick stop at his quarters for the data-stick he needed and Jazz was walking anxiously towards Prowl’s quarters. His spark whirled with nervous energy, it’s pulsing becoming more erratic the closer he got.

He stared at the door; no longer certain he could do this. What if Prowl rejected him? He didn’t think Prowl had a lover but he could be keeping them a secret, not unheard of for officers to do.

Jazz bounced on his peds for a moment darting glances down the empty hallway, wondering if he could back out of this and keep his dignity. The security camera overhead whirred as it followed his movements and Jazz knew the answer. No. Red Alert would know he had punked out of telling Prowl and wouldn’t let him forget it. The Security Director was surprisingly mean at times.

Here goes nothing. A quick prayer to Primus and Jazz started hacking the security system. He was bypassing the opening mechanism and went straight for the intercom. He plugged the data-stick into the new port and let the program run.

His spark was pulsing so hard it was beginning to hurt in his chest. He could hear the music begin to play inside Prowl’s quarters and he smirked as he picked up on the lyrics. It was this song that had inspired him to confess to Prowl. From what he understood, the humans thought the song was a bit corny but Jazz thought it put in words exactly what he wanted to say.

There was the sound of movement behind the door and Jazz tensed, he desperately wanted Prowl to return his feelings but he had resolved to walk away if he didn’t. The thought made his spark ache with pain but he would respect Prowl’s choice.

Jazz started to sing softly along with the song and the sounds inside got louder. He pasted a tense smile onto his face as he waited for the door to open. Time seemed to slow as he waited, he could hear the song playing behind the door and he could feel his lips moving along with the words but the whole episode seemed to slow to a snail’s pace.

There was a soft beep and the door opened, Prowl’s handsome, if slightly confused, face appearing. Shock replaced the confusion and Jazz could only think was this is the first time he’d seen such naked expressions on the mech.

Gathering his courage, Jazz picked up the song.

“Santa Claus won’t make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.”

The shock didn’t leave Prowl’s faceplate but it did ease as his processor caught on. Jazz waited earnestly as Prowl’s optics narrowed and he checked up and down the hallway. His spark pulsed wildly and he continued singing, wanting Prowl to understand what he was saying.

“Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even ask for snow. I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.”

Jazz had just finished ‘mistletoe’ when Prowl moved. His hands reaching for Jazz and suddenly he was pulled into Prowl’s arms. Warm, firm lips landed on his and Jazz almost fainted from relief, his hands coming up to clutch at Prowl’s shoulders. Their mouths melded together perfectly and Jazz felt his knees weaken as Prowl pressed against him harder, he let a soft moan out as Prowl’s arms wrapped around him.

They stood there in the doorway of Prowl’s quarters kissing until Jazz completely forgot where they were. His hands moved down from Prowl’s shoulders to caress the curve of his chest. His fingers played lightly over the glass of his headlights, the tactician’s engine purred in response. The hands on his back tightened, fingers pressing into transformation seams and sending sweet pleasure through his circuits.

Reluctantly Jazz pulled back, he had to or else they were going to do something indecent on the hallway floor. His vents were roaring and his sensor-net was buzzing with the wonderful feelings Prowl was producing. Prowl’s optics were dark blue, a sight that was an automatic switch for Jazz’s interface protocols.

Heat pooled in his array and Jazz contemplated the idea of dragging Prowl to the floor and seeing how far the mech was willing to go on a first ‘date’.

The decision was taken out of his hands as Prowl smiled, a true smile that turned Jazz’s processor into entranced mush. Prowl moved back enough for Jazz to whimper at the distance, his protest was noted and Prowl’s hands closed around his. A light tug and Jazz was pulled into Prowl’s quarters, any words dying on his lips when Prowl drew him close again.

“Were you wanting to tell me something, Jazz?”

The slight roughness of his voice made Jazz tremble and he took a moment to process Prowl’s question. “Yah, but I think ya already know what I was goin’ to say.”

Prowl smirked. “I would like to know why you molested me yet again.”

“Technically, you molested me both times. I didn’t make ya kiss me.” Jazz replied cheekily.

Prowl crowded into his space and Jazz felt tingles up his backstrut. The slight height difference between them seemed to be emphasized this close. A white hand came up to stroke along his jaw and Jazz shivered. Prowl’s optics were still seductively dark.

“Would you like me to molest you with my hands as well?”

Jazz grinned as he recognised his own words from earlier. “Oh, Prowler, ya know just what to say to a bot.”

The hand smoothed down his neck and curled over his shoulder, heat following in its wake. “Talk, Jazz.”

His spark swirled with nervousness again even as his love watched him with those beautiful desire-filled optics. He accessed the script he had written to help him through this, although he hadn’t expected Prowl to kiss him like that before he got a word out.

“Prowl, I think ya are an amazin’ mech an’ I would like to know if ya’d want to spend some time with meh.”

Amusement filtered into his optics. “Spend some time with you? Of course.”

Jazz smiled, his anxiety easing. “Good, ‘cause I’m kinda in love with ya and it’d suck if ya didn’t want to be around me.”

Prowl smiled again and Jazz’s spark leapt. “I am honoured, Jazz, and I think I share your feelings.”

“You think?”

“It occurred to me only recently that I have been jealous of the mech you were in love with. I haven’t had a chance to properly investigate these feelings.”

Jazz laughed, wrapping his arms around Prowl’s waist. “Ya’ve been jealous of yaself, babe.”

“I am aware of that _now_.”

Jazz chuckled at Prowl’s tone. “Come here, handsome. I want to finish that kiss we started under the mistletoe.”

Prowl grinned and leaned closer still. “I think we can do that.”

Jazz let the world slip away under the sweet pressure of Prowl’s lips on his, the feeling of his hands on his body and the way he could get Prowl to make those gorgeous sounds.

 

Red Alert chuckled to himself as he watched Jazz sing to Prowl. The spy’s affections had been extremely obvious to the Security Director, probably because he watched the base and its personnel like a hawk. He thought the pairing was advantageous for the Autobots and had helped Jazz where he could in his pursuit.

The door buzzed but Red didn’t bother to turn, there was only one other mech who could enter when he was on shift.

“Hey Red, ya missing the party.” Inferno said as he filled the room. His larger frame easily taking up most of the available space in the monitor room. “What cha watchin’?”

Red Alert held out his hand for the energon cube he knew his mate was carrying. “The culmination to months of planning.”

Inferno leaned over his shoulder. “Is that Jazz?...hey, what is Prowl doing?”

Red simply smiled as their Second in Command pulled Jazz into him and thoroughly kissed him. They remained locked together for several minutes before they separated. Red thought of alerting the mechs once Prowl’s hands started to wonder but they seemed to realise the issue. A moment later Prowl had pulled Jazz into his quarter and the door shut behind them.

“What did Ah jus’ see?”

Red Alert spun his chair around. “Jazz just told Prowl he is in love with him.”

Inferno gaped. “It’s Prowl? Hot damn, Ratchet’s gonna win another of Smokey’s bets.”

Red smiled and pulled Inferno down to him. It was time to celebrate this human holiday with a bit more love.

 

Sideswipe groaned as he hunched over his station in the communications hub, the party had been wild, so much so that his processor ached like crazy.

He straightened as the door slid open, the officer in charge had been late to appear which meant Sides had a chance to relax. Now that Jazz was on deck though, Sideswipe had a bone to pick with the smaller mech. Jazz had been supposed to confess his feelings but the mech had bailed halfway into the party.

Jazz sauntered to the main console and accessed the file from the previous shift.  He spent a few minutes reading before getting up again and moving around the room to check on a few of the other terminals.

Sideswipe was about to stand when the door opened again and Prowl entered. Sides snapped his optics forward to his screen as he listened to Prowl’s footsteps move across the room.

“Hey Prowler, didn’t think ya had a shift in here today.”

“I do not. I merely wished to give you your present.”

Sideswipe shifted in his chair so he could see the two officers in the reflection of his monitor. Jazz was leaning back casually on a table as Prowl handed him an envelope.

“What’s this?” Jazz questioned even as he opened the envelope.

“I had meant to give it to you yesterday but I was….distracted.”

Jazz laughed softly and leaned towards Prowl. “Well, we can’ have that now can we.”

Prowl seemed to move closer to Jazz. “There are two tickets available at the gates for you. Provide that number and they will allow you and your guest inside.”

Jazz smiled at what was in his hand. “Thank you, Prowl. I hope ya can get the night off to join me.”

Sideswipe gaped as Prowl closed the distance between them, the tacticians hand coming up to touch Jazz’s face. “I have already organised the time off.”

Jazz grinned and Sideswipe had to reboot his optics as he saw them kiss briefly. Holy Primus! How much energon had he ingested last night? There was no way this was actually happening.

He straightened again as Prowl separated from Jazz and made to leave.

“Sideswipe,” The Second stopped behind his chair and Sides cringed internally. “Perhaps you should be watching that incoming transmission from Beachcomber rather than your superiors.”

His back tightened with tension as Prowl left the room, behind him he could hear Jazz chuckling to himself but Sideswipe could only stare ahead. Damn, Ratchet won another one.

 

 


End file.
